A Witch's Destiny
by bewaretheundead91
Summary: A young woman is visited by a dragon and told of a great destiny that lies ahead of her. A destiny that will change Camelot forever, but something dark is coming that may prevent it all from happening.  full summary in chapter 1 and on profile


**Summary: A young woman is visited by a dragon and told of a great destiny that lies ahead of her. A destiny that will change Camelot forever, but something is coming that may prevent it all from happening. Someone wants the crown for themselves and will stop for nothing to receive it. A King must end his reign, a prince must step up and receive his crown, and a young warlock must make sure these events follow through with the help of a young witch.**

The rain dropped onto the ground with speed, bouncing up in great splashes. The wind blew against the trees producing grand howls that would scare even the largest of wolf packs. There standing in the middle of a clearing of trees was a young woman struggling against the aggressive winds of a storm. Her cloak moving about all which away, her hair sticking to her cheeks and her booted feet sticking to the mud.

"What is it that you need oh grand Dragon?" She shouted towards the sky searching for the least bit of light to see the large creature before her. "Please be quick with your words I do not think I can withstand this storm much longer and your presence will be known soon."

With one strong blow of wind the woman fell forward, chest first onto the ground. The mud flung up and covered her face and cloak.

"Get up my child, I have a quest for you and you alone. Your destiny is of great importance." The creature flapped his wings one last time and landed just feet away from the girl, he dipped his head low and met the girl's eyes.

With fear the girl quickly pushed herself up from off the muddy ground holding back the urge to scream.

"What is it that you wish for me to do?" She shouted against the rain and wind wrapping her wet cloak around her body. "I am no one, I'm only but a girl!"

"Don't hide it from me child I am of the old religion and so are you."

Lightning flashed against the dark sky and the creature was shown fully to the girl. She quickly began to walk away from the dragon backwards keeping her eyes on what she could barely see in the night.

"Do not walk away from me witch." The dragon shouted and the girl's eyes went wide. "Avice, young one, I know of what and who you are. I knew you were here and you will do this quest, for if you do not, this could be the end of Camelot as we know it."

"What if I don't want to partake in this quest? What if I want to see the city fall?" The girl spat angrily against the wind. "What has the king done for my kind?"

"Foolish girl!" The dragon hissed loudly. The dragon leaped into the air and extended it's dark wings.

"I am not foolish, I've witnessed Uther's actions on my kind." The girl, Avice, flung the long wet hair from her eyes. "I've seen it and do not want to be apart of it!"

"A young warlock you shall meet and all of your uneasy thoughts shall pass."

"What you have just stated tells me nothing of my quest creature!" Avice was frustrated.

"Do not speak to me like that girl! Your quest child is to make sure that this Warlock gives way to Urther's son to be King of Camelot. Make sure that no harm shall come to either of them."

"And of me?" Avice questioned.

"Of course thinking of yourself before thousands of others." The dragon cackled evilly. "That will soon change once you meet..."

"Meet who? I have not been given a name." Avice interrupted looking up at the Dragon. "And Dragon I do not mention myself in selfish ways, it is in means of how and what will happen to me?"

"The boy's name is Merlin and I am sure you will be alright as long and Arthur is made king."

"Merlin?" the named rolled off her tongue slowly.

"Yes."

"But what am I to do once I get to Camelot?" Avice questioned with concern.

"You will know." The dragon began to approach Avice, once he was close enough he began to breath on her.

"What are you doing?" Avice shouted out of breath noticing light surrounding her, she began to walk backward slowly once again.

"I'm giving you a gift child, this is to add to your knowledge of spells and perhaps will give you more confidence in yourself as you make your journey toward to the great city."

"A gift?" Avice questioned.

The dragon opened his mouth once again and began to breath on her, the grow of the dragon's breath along with it's heat warmed Avice's body. Once the dragon was finished he closed it's mouth.

"I know what it is I need to do now." Avice spoke shakily with the adrenaline pumping through her body. "Thank you for this new knowledge oh great dragon!"

"Off, young sorceress,you need to began your journey at once. No more time should be wasted!"

"Will I ever be able to contact you?" Avice question.

"Just summon me." The dragon leaped into the air.

"But I don't know how to summon a dragon, I'm not a Dragon lord!" Avice shouted one last time then fell over once again into the mud this time sinking in deeper into the earth. With a scream of aggravation she forced herself up.

"Who's there?" a man shouted.

Perking her ears out she heard the footsteps of the voice then darted back into the woods. With the lightening of the storm constant she was able to see where she was going, able to doge trees and jump over logs. The foot steps stopped in the distance. Avice whipped her face left to right searching for the stranger when she could see no one she instantly snatched up a stick, hovered her hand over it then spoke a spell quietly.

"Bryne" Her eye went dragon like, glowing a golden orange and the stick instantly became lit with fire.

Avice continued to make her way back to her home. She arrived at the moderately sized home made of stone and wood; over looking toward the stable she glanced at her horse standing dry beneath the shelter. Jumping over the gate that surrounded the home she quickly made her way to the door, put the flame out of the torch with a bucket of rain water and opened the door. Tiptoeing she made her way toward her separate room in the house then closed the door. Finding a candle she lit it.

"Bryne" The candle lit and began to emit a glowing orange of light.

After snatching a large enough leather carry on bag from beneath her bed Avice went to her wardrobe. Bringing the candle up allowing her eyes to see through the dark she pulled out few dresses, one casual, one somewhat causal and the other formal, then threw them on her bed. She then also pulled out a pair of working breeches, a cotton tunic, a leather tunic and under garments along with stocking then threw them on the bed as well. Looking at her feet she decided that the shoes she was already wearing, which were a pair of boots, were fine for the journey and all that she needed. After rolling up a mat to sleep on along with a blanket she attached it to the pack with a piece of rope.

Avice walked to the small table next to her bed and sat the candle down. A bowl of water sat in the middle of the table with a dry rag to it's side. After stripping herself of the damp clothing that was weighing her down and tossing them at the floor, she grabbed the rag then hovered her hand over the bowl.

"Onhaet tha waeter" She whispered and the little amount of water began to boil. Removing her hand she grasped the rag leaned over and blew on the water then dipped the fabric. Once the rag was soaked Avice gave a gentle squeeze and released a small amount of water from it. Quickly she slapped the rag to her face and began to rub it over the entire surface ridding her skin of the mud. When there was no longer any mud on her face she dipped the rag back into the water and began to wash her neck and chest then continued with the rest of her body.

Avice quickly pulled on her under garments along with a pair of stocking layering with a pair of socks. She slipped on a casual dress that was the color of the forest's foliage. The dark green made her skin look even more moon like in color and the long sleeves concealed it as much as possible. Her slender fingers instantly went to the buttons that hung loosely over her chest slipping the buttons through the small holes buttoning the top. After the dress was buttoned Avice slipped the leather tunic over the dress and pulled on the corseted ties at the front until it was as tight as she wanted it to be. The tunic stopped beneath her belly touch her hip bones. The material of the tunic was the color cherry wood and a fourth of an inch thick all over.

When Avice was completely dressed save her boots, she grabbed her bag opened it and stuffed her clothing into it. Going to a drawer next to her wardrobe she pulled out a necklace, a few headbands made of velvet, and a hand full of ribbon. She soon stuffed them into a pocket on the side of the leather pack securing the flap tightly to make sure it would not open during travel.

After everything was packed into her bag, Avice sat on her bed thinking about what else she would need. The first things that popped into her mind were weapons and coins for money. She reached for her shoes, slipped them onto her feet, grabbed her bag, walked to the table where the candle sat, took the rag, rung the water out and stuffed it into her while still slightly damp, and lastly grabbed the candle.

After strapping the bag to her back she walked out of her room and towards the kitchen area. Opening a cabinet she brought the candle up and pulled out the smallest cooking pot she could find, but the pot was wet from being washed. It slipped out of her grasp and fell to the floor with a loud bang of metal. Avice turned her head towards the sound of a door opening, she quickly bent down and retrieved the pot and stuffed it into her bag.

"Who's there?" a male voice called out.

The wooden floor began to creak with the weight of foot steps. Avice scrambled to hide flat against the wall next to the cabinet and blew the candle out.

"Who's there I heard the noise and I am aware there is someone in this room." The boy entered the room and breathed in the air. "I smell the smoke of a candle."

Avice stepped away from the wall still holding the candle. The boy's eyes lit up and the candle grew a flame. The flame exposed the girl's pale sharp featured face and long dark hair. It also exposed the male stranger with his mass of curly blond hair and tanned skin.

"Avice?" The boy questioned in confusion furrowing his eye brows. "What are you doing?"

Avice placed the candle upon a wooden table in the center of the kitchen and quickly dropped her pack on the floor kicking it beneath the table.

"I'm doing nothing." Her eyes squinted in a unconvincing way. "I assure you Arwyn I'm up to nothing."

"You cousin, are not very convincing." Arwyn walked over to the table, bent down and picked up the pack from beneath the table. He lifted a brow in a smug way then spoke "Are you going on a trip?"

Avice snatched the pack and strapped it to her back. She made her way toward the door and opened it. Arwyn behind her followed her trail. The girl made her way toward a smallish barn, that looked to be more of a shed. It housed tool, weapons, food, fabric and other good. Avice ripped the doors opened and rushed in to collect one of two swords the family owned, a knife, a sac of grain.

"Will you at least inform me as to where you are going?" Arwyn asked.

"If I tell you where I am going you wont approve of it yet believe any of it." Avice dropped the grain into the pack along with the knife. As for the sword she attached a belt to her waist and slipped the sword into it's place.

"You can't possibly know that!" Arwyn shouted.

"You need to lower your voice Arwyn." Avice whispered viciously glaring at her cousin. She walked out of the small barn toward the stable where the horses were resting.

"Where are you going?" Arwyn snatched Avice's arm roughly. "Tell me!"

"To Camelot!" She shouted hoping the wind had covered her words. "I was told to go there!"

"By whom?" Arwyn spat. "Why would you go to such a place?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Tell me!"

"A dragon told me of my destiny." Avice breathed, she continued to walk toward the stables

"Dragons do not exist anymore, even if they did they would dwell west of these woods and far from Camelot, far from here! You are delusional and tired, you need rest!"

"I'm not making up fibs, cousin!" Avice led her horse out of the stable.

"And what is this so called destiny?" Arwyn questioned with a slight tone of jealousy.

"I have to make sure that Arthur will become king...that his man servant will make it happen!"

"That is completely absurd! You stand for everything the Pendragons are against and what does a manservant have to do with Arthur being king?" Arwyn laughed boastfully.

"The man servant is like us, he is has magic!" Avice's hair began to blow against her face causing it to get a raw feeling. She closed her eyes preventing them from getting too dry.

Arwyn's eyes lit up.

"Hypocrites! the Pendragon reign is!" The boy threw his arms up in anger.

"They do not know of his power cousin!" Avice climbed up onto her horse.

"But what importance are you to them, I don't understand what you are making sure of, the prince will be king he is the eire."

"There is a danger coming, something is going to happen in the future I can feel it and you can too. It has everything to do with magic! And I don't know, the dragon only said that I was to go."

"I can not let you go alone!" Arwyn stated his words fading in the wind like a low whisper.

"You must!" Avice shouted kicking her heels into the horse's side gently. "The dragon gave this task for me alone!"

"But it is dangerous!"

"You don't think that I know this! I'm frightened, but It has to be done!" The horse began to slowly trot.

"You need your cloak!" Arwyn made aware! He rushed in grabbed his red one off of the rack near the door and rushed back out. He tossed it up and Avice wrapped it around her shoulders tying the string at the top.

"Arwyn, my dear cousin, don't expect me to return soon!"

"Wait!" Arwyn shouted. "Here"

The blond headed boy tossed up a small leather pouch.

"It's not much, but It should be enough for a while."

Storm clouds in the sky began to shift away exposing a waxing moon. The light of the moon shown over the land exposing the tears dripping down Avice's cheeks.

"Tell my mother and father that I love them, that I am journeying for this family and especially for you, in remembrance of your mother and father, Uther's reigns shall end and Arthur shall be the new king of the land!"

Avice lifted the hood of the cloak and pulled on the reigns of the horse. The horse began to trot speeding up until it jumped over the fence surrounding the house into the forest.

**Author's note: Thank you for taking the time to read this. Not many are into OC pairings, but I would like to see more so I decided to work on one. So this is the first attempt for me to create a Merlin fanfic. I don't own anything, but the Characters I invented. All spells used in this chapter were spells found on the Merlin Wiki page (I will post link on my page if you feel the need to look them up, because the site gives a long list of them with the origin of them and what they were used for along with what episode they are from.) all spells are from already existing episodes of Merlin, I did not make any of it up. This is an OFC story meaning there is going to be a pairing with the OFC (Merlin). The OFC's name is pronounced as Aveece or Avease or Auh-Veese and rhymes with Greece (just a bit of help with that) but spelled like AVICE. Some times my grammar can get bad, but I revise each chapter more than once.**

**Thank you for reading and if you have any questions about anything drop a review or message.**

**I write other fanfics as well, so just check the page out if you want to.  
**


End file.
